Wordless
by ravenwings52
Summary: We don't always need words to know how they feel, but sometimes we want to hear it spoken out loud. Isabella wants Ferb to let her in. Ferbella. A companion fic to Patient.


We all have flaws. I know that the best of us all.

I've had eight years of watching him. Eight years of dealing with a one-sided crush. I've idolized Phineas since the age of seven. He was sunshine and smiles, and helped me face my fears. Because of him, I'm as confident as I am today. But I never thought that he was perfect.

He was always optomistic. Always smiling, and still is. I admire him for that. But he was naïve, as I was. He could never hate anybody for long. He loved too much. He loved me, but he also loved his brother, and parents, and friends the same. He cared for me in his own special way, but not the way I need.

I asked my mom what love was once.

"It's when there's somebody dear to you, someone so special, that the more you are with them the more you want to get to know them. Their flaws don't matter to you. You make them a better person, and they improve you as well. It's like no matter where you are, as long as you're with them you'll be fine."

I thought that it meant that I loved Phineas. I do, just not the way I thought I did. Because no matter how strong you love, if those feelings aren't reciprocated then you eventually have to give it up.

Everybody knew what Baljeet and Buford's flaws were. Both boys never had parents who clearly expressed their love for the children. They reacted in different ways. Baljeet got timid, and became a people-pleaser. Buford acted as if he didn't care. They got better, thanks to Phineas, but some of it is still there.

Ferb shut himself in. He was a mystery, even to Phineas. People thought that he was just quiet because he only spoke when he had something to say. And he was, but he was also scared. He was scared of revealing his heart, and as a result closed himself in. Phineas helped. He talks more than he used to, and as time has passed, he's begun to open himself up to me. I feel honored, really, but I wish that he would tell me more than he does.

A month ago, I asked him why he didn't talk more.

"You know how I feel," He stated, "And so does Phineas. As long as you two know, then there's no need for me to say a thing."

I told him that was true, but sometimes we need to hear it for ourselves to believe it. He nodded, and walked away.

I understand what he meant, but I want to hear what he has to say sometimes. I want him to confide in me, as I him.

And there's me. The most flawed of us all.

I am a dreamer. Not in the same way as Phineas. No, I have to raise my expectations, fantasize how the rest of my life will play out, and then have all of my dreams crushed. I've gotten better. I don't drift off into "Phineasland" anymore, or sigh over the thought of our kids. I've finally been able to let him go, and move on.

But sometimes, I swoon over the tiniest things, and expect a guy to come chasing after me and sweep me off my feet.

It won't happen.

We're all getting older, and we need to face the world sooner or later. But I don't know if I want to, or if I'm even able to.

I told Ferb all these things one night in the backyard, when I finally came to terms with my crush on Phineas. He didn't say anything for a second. Then he reached out and took my hand, just like the time when we were ten.

"I think we're all scared, but it's nothing to worry over. In the end, we'll still be best friends. After all, aren't you supposed to marry Phineas or me?"

"Well, at this rate it's more likely going to be you than Phineas."

I clammed up a second after saying that, and to his credit Ferb didn't say anything more. But he let go of my hand soon after.

Finally, just a few days ago, I got what I wanted.

Phineas and Candace had gone with Mrs. Flynn to visit their father's grave. Ferb's father had driven them there. Ferb had decided to stay at home. I think that he understood that there was just some things he'd never be able to connect with Phineas on.

I went to visit him. He didn't ask me to come, but I knew he'd be lonely. He always is, when Phineas is gone.

He was sitting under the tree as usual. He didn't say anything, but simply nodded as a greeting. I smiled back at him, and sat down next to him.

Silence fell between us, but not like usual. It wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

Ferb scootched so that we were facing each other.

"Bella," he said, "you told me a while ago that sometimes you need to hear things even though you know it's true."

I blinked. Bella? Nobody has ever called me that before. But that was besides the point. Ferb was finally talking, and I tried to focus on what he was saying.

I nodded.

Ferb let a bit of uncertainty take the place of his usually stoic features.

"In that case, I love you."

I thought that I knew it was coming. I had considered the possibility many times. I had even daydreamed once or twice. But there was a huge difference between fantasy and reality.

"Oh," I said, and we fell back into silence.

Ferb resumed his position, legs sprawled in front of him. Next to him, I was a frazzled ball of nerves.

My head was whirling. What wold this mean? Would anything change? If I said the wrong thing, would I end up back in the beginning, locked outside of his heart?

"Are you sure?" was the next thing I said.

Ferb didn't laugh, and I don't know whether I was relieved or disappointed.

"Yes."

"I don't think... I like you like that," I went on, my voice quavering slightly.

Ferb turned to me, and his dark blue eyes were serious.

"Are you sure?"

I think that I mumbled an excuse and ran back home. I just lay on my bed for a while, then had a long talk with Gretchen. A few hours passed, and then I was sure.

I didn't run back to his house. I walked, and let my thoughts bake under the sun.

He was tinkering with something when I peeked through the gate. He saw me, and beckoned me closer.

I hesitantly entered. He was holding something silver in his hand, and I realized it was a tiny clockwork butterfly. When I was standing beside him, he let it go and we watched it flutter above the treetops and into the sky.

I instinctively reached out for his hand, and his lips curved up a little.

"Ferb?"

He tilted his head.

"I love you."

He smiled, a real, genuine smile, and squeezed my hand.

I didn't need words to know how he felt.


End file.
